charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Matthews
'Paige Matthews''' is one of Charmed, daughter of Patricia Halliwell and Sam Wilder. She was adopted and raised by Mark and Helen Matthews, and grew up without knowing about her magical origins.'' Paige met her biological family in 2001, shortly after the death of her older half-sister, Prue Halliwell. Only then she found out about her powers and who she really was. After some initial hesitation, she embraced her true identity and joined her other two half sisters - Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell - rebuilding the Power of Three and becoming one of the Charmed Ones. In 2006, she married Henry Mitchell and gave birth to daughters Kat and Tamora Mitchell. The couple also adopted a boy, calling him Henry Junior. Early Life Born Paige was born on August 2, 1977. She had to be abandoned by their biological parents, Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder because he was whitelighter and she was a witch. This type of relationship was strictly forbidden at the time, beyond simply unthinkable. Patty and Sam orbited to a church and asked a nun, Sister Agnes, find a good home for her. They also asked that she guard their secret, which she did. Paige was eventually adopted by Mark and Helen Matthews Matthews. Childhood and Adolescent Years Paige was the only child of the couple Matthews. As her adoptive parents did not know their true origins, she was raised without knowing her powers. Therefore, Paige's childhood was quite normal, like any other child. It can be said that she had the same childhood that her half-sisters, as they also grew up without knowing that they were witches. In her eighth-grade graduation, Paige should have sung a song for the class, but had a crisis of stage fright, froze and fled, losing her own graduation. On the same day, her boyfriend gave her an out. For a long time, she remembered this day as the worst of her life. When she entered high school, Paige went through a turbulent period. It became a rebellious teenager: friendships made wrong and started skipping classes and disobeying parents. She even point to start drinking and smoking. Therefore, Paige developed more of a resemblance to one of her half-sisters: Phoebe was also a wayward youngster. Death of Adoptive Parents Around age 17, Paige went through a terrible twist: her parents died in a car accident. For many years, she blamed herself for the death of them. Her father, who was driving, did not see the truck that hit them because he was arguing with her. She also blamed the fact that it survived unscathed while they died. All she remembered was having suddenly awakened in the middle of the road while the car burst into flames. In the episode A Paige from the Past, revealed that she would be involuntarily orbited out of the car moments before impact. After the death of parents, Paige radically changed personality. She cut her bad friendships, stopped drinking and smoking and started to study hard. She was eventually accepted into university UC Berkeley both for her good grades as an excellent essay by just about the death of their parents. Driven by a deep desire to help people, she majored in Social Work and became a social worker in the South Bay Social Services. Eventually, Paige discover that her desire to help others comes from her whitelighter side. Revelation as a Charmed One When Paige learned Prue Halliwell had died, she attended the funeral. At the funeral Paige shook hands with Phoebe Halliwell and Phoebe received a vision of Paige being attacked by the demon Shax, the demon that killed Prue. After the funeral Paige and Shane went to a rooftop to make out and they were attacked by Shax. Phoebe and her boyfriend Cole Turner observed the fight and that Paige orbed out to avoid an attack by Shax. Shane was not as lucky and was injured. Phoebe and Cole attacked Shax, but he and Paige both escaped. After checking on her boyfriend at the hospital and speaking to the police, Paige went to the Halliwell Manor. She was together with the Book of Shadows and her two sisters for the first time and they became the Charmed Ones once again, which allowed Paige's Wiccan powers to awaken. This reunion was interrupted by Shax, but Piper and Phoebe were able to get Paige to assist them in saying the spell which would vanquish him. Freaked out by what she saw, Paige ran off. Hoping he could turn Paige evil before she cemented any bonds with her sisters, The Source possessed Shane in hopes of getting her to use her powers to kill a man accused of abusing his child, which was what Paige hated above all. Paige then went to meet the nun who she was given to as a baby, who told her angels left her at the church. Paige was approached by Piper and Phoebe, who told her that, like Prue, she had the power to move objects with her mind: Telekinesis. Skeptical, Paige tried to move a candle by waving her hand at it, and failed. While saying that she must not be one of them if she could not make a "candle" move, she gestured at it again, and the candle disappeared from its stand and reappeared in her hand. Paige soon learned she could orb objects by calling for them verbally, because of her Whitelighter genes. She was then approached by a Source-possessed Shane, claiming someone was after him. She left with him, fleeing the sisters. The Source of All Evil then took Paige back to Shane's place where he tempted her to use her powers to hurt a man who she thought was abusing his child. Later at work Paige tried killing the father by calling for his heart, but Phoebe and Piper were able to stop her and Leo orbed her to the Halliwell home. It was then discovered that the man was innocent and it was his wife who was abusing the child. The Source of All Evil then dealt a mortal blow to Cole, leaving him to die slowly. Back at the manor Paige threw a fit, and The Source attacked them. The Source tried to tempt her into evil by taking the forms of those she has helped at work, including the abused boy. However, when the "boy" blasted Phoebe with electricity, Paige flung him aside, sealing her ties to good just as midnight struck. The Source then boasted of killing Cole and tried to kill a police inspector who was spying on the sisters, but the inspector was saved by the healing powers of Leo Wyatt. The sisters and Leo then found Cole and were able to use the combined powers of Leo and Paige to heal him. Paige then reconciled with her sisters, but Shane, having jumbled memories of his possession, left Paige. Phoebe and Piper then took her back to their home and used a spell to summon the spirit of Patty Halliwell to reunite the long separated mother and daughter. Adjusting to a New Life Early Traning Paige was working as a social work secretary at the time of learning of her true charmed heritage. Unaware of the rules about personal gain, Paige thought she could use magic to make her workplace better. She borrowed the Book of Shadows, but found it difficult to control. She cured a co-worker of his acne and performed other minor spells. When she cursed a lecherous co-worker with unwanted attention from women, the spell backfired and made her breasts grow to enormous size, giving her the same unwanted attention. Phoebe was able to reverse the effects in time for the two of them to confront Piper, who was being turned into a Fury. Paige started her witch training soon after meeting her sisters, as Phoebe and Piper wanted to make sure she was up to speed, both for their sake and hers. She learned potion basics under Piper, but when mixing a potion she accidentally created a spell that swapped her soul with Phoebe's. Although they tried to keep it a secret while they swapped souls back again, they had to confront the evil Zen student Yenlo trying to kill his former master. They traveled to limbo and defeated Yenlo after swapping souls back. Having learned that magic and supernatural evil were real, Paige decided to investigate an old house that had always creeped her out. In doing so she learned it was really the home of the demon Gammill and that her friend Finn was Gammill's golem creation. She tried to protect Finn, but Gammill killed his creation for helping Paige. The demon was a collector of ceramic figurines made of shrunken women. He shrunk Phoebe and later got Piper and Paige too, but the three sisters were able to defeat and vanquish him, which returned them to their original size. Paige then rekindled an on-again, off-again relationship with Glen, someone who was more than a friend but less than a boyfriend. She told him a story she thought she remembered from her childhood about an evil Enchantress who stole the love of a prince with magic. Meanwhile, a Shocker demon started hunting the Charmed Ones. When Paige looked the Evil Enchantress up in the Book of Shadows, she discovered an entry on her and the spell used to control the prince. Upon speaking the spell, the prince was called forward in time to be with Paige, who he thought was the Enchantress, and loved dearly because of the spell. Phoebe and Piper then reasoned that Paige was the Enchantress reincarnated. The Evil Enchantress then went forward in time, following her prince. She attacked the Charmed Ones and took the prince back to her time, but was followed by Phoebe and Piper. Phoebe and Piper were captured because they lacked powers in the past. Paige was able to craft a spell to bring herself and Leo back to their time. With a swashbuckling intervention, Leo freed Piper and Phoebe as Paige used the Enchantress's powers against her. The sisters then bound the Enchantress's powers and returned to their own time. After some internal struggle, as she was reluctant to give up her independence and Paige later moved into the Halliwell Manor. Full-Time Witch Season 9 - The Charmed Comics Paige is now the mother of two twin daughters. She still lives with her husband in his house. Paige goes back to Magic School and lecturis the new students. The students gather in the library and Paige shows them the Book of Shadows of the Warren/Halliwell line. Jessalyn, one of the students, is bored and complains that instead of lectures given by middle aged, retired witches she wants to practice magic. Paige is offended and quickly responds that they are certainly not middle aged and that they are not retired but on a break since there haven't been many demons lately. Paige wants to teach Jessalyn a lesson and hands her the Book of Shadows, saying that if she wants to practice magic, that she can. Jessalyn reads the glamouring spell, but as soon as she finished casting the spell she changes into a seven story tall, monstrous demon. Leo and Paige are both surprised. She quickly orbs the Book of Shadows to a safe place. Although Paige knew it would backfire, it wasn't exactly what she thought would happen. Later Life With the destruction of all the strong demons of the past, the sisters were finally able to have normal lives (they still helped innocents, but things became much calmer than the girls' early years). Paige, used more of her time to embrace her inner whitelighter and help the next generation of witches and whitelighters come into their own, as well as to pass on her knowledge to her children and to her nieces and nephews. Powers & Abilities Whitelighter Powers healing orbing senseing Witch Powers Telekinetic orbing- is the ability to move or teleport objects from one location to another through use of orbs. Orb Shield- is a form of Force Field that can protect or contain things within and repel outside threats. Remote Orbing is the ability to teleport other beings from one location to another through use of orbs without establishing physical contact. Deviation- The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. Combat skills Additional Powers Premonition and Levitation When she accidentally switched bodies with Phoebe while practicing on potions, she was granted with Phoebe's powers but was terrible at controlling levitation and never used premonition. This came to an end when they used the same potion to return to their own bodies. (Enter The Demon) Elemental Powers When Paige traveled to the Medieval Ages to free her sisters from her past life incarnation, the Evil Enchantress, she discovered that she could channel the Enchantress' power to conjure the elements. With this power, she was able to shoot electricity and blow winds from her hands to distract the Enchantress long enough for Piper and Phoebe to bind her powers. By traveling back to her own time, these powers were lost. (A Knight To Remember) Demonic Energy Beams When Paige accidentally saw Cole use magic, he sent a demonic power broker after her. he infected with a deadly demonic power, which allowed her to shoot energy beams from her hands. In addition to the side effects, she grew from confusion to paranoia, and eventually became violent. This power nearly killed her until Piper and Phoebe forced the power brokers to take the power out of her body, with assistance from Cole. (The Fifth Halliwheel) Vampire Powers When Paige was attacked by a sudden swarm of bats, she became a vampire, and was granted the abilities to shapeshift into a bat, agility, super-strength and heightened senses. She adapted to her new powers very quickly. When Cole killed the vampire queen, Paige was returned to normal again because of the queen being vanquished before she had the chance to bite anyone. (Bite Me) Superheroine Powers A young witch named Kevin made a drawing of Paige and her sisters as superheroes to make them stronger than their witch-forms. As a superheroine, Paige was granted super-speed, Super Strength, Enhanced Senses, invulnerability and agility. Her superheroine ego was destroyed when the demon Arnon ripped apart the drawing that turned them into superheroes. (Witches In Tights) Wood Nymph Powers A pair of wood nymphs chose her as their third nymph to replace their lost one and find their new satyr. As a wood nymph, she was able to manifest nature as well as teleport through woods and grass. She became a witch again when she realized where her true nature lied in. (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) Goddess of War Powers When Paige became a Goddess of War, she was given a Trident and with it, she was able to produce destructive lightning bolts. In additional, she could teleport in the form of lightning and project "war games" to practice battle plans. She was also able to form a protective shield with Piper and Phoebe, and catch a demon's energyball. Her new powers were eventually banished again after the Titans were destroyed. (Oh My Goddess, Part 1 & Oh My Goddess, Part 2) Valkyrie Powers By wearing a Valkyrie's pendant, she became a Valkyrie and was given the power of telekinesis and other powers of one, but never used them. She used the pendant to create a portal between Valhalla and San Fransisco. By removing the Valkyrie pendant, she became a witch again. (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) Ghost Paige had died multiple times, but never used her abilities as a ghost until I Dream of Phoebe, where she was able to haunt those she targets and wisp to her desired location. Since Phoebe used her ghost powers to possess a demon, it was no doubt that she could as well while still retaining her Wiccan and whitelighter powers. (I Dream of Phoebe) The Virus Paige was turned into a monster by a deadly virus in season 8, and so was given super-strength and enhanced witches' powers. By creating a cure, the effects were removed before it could kill her. (Hulkus Pocus) The Hollow In the final battle against Christy and Billie, she, Phoebe and Piper used the Hollow to make them invincible. Because the Hollow is known for absorbing people's magical powers, she and her sisters gained demonic powers after a demon tried to attack them. On their way to Christy and Billie, they also absorbed some other powers to make them more powerful. The demonic powers were removed after the Hollow was released from them. (Kill Billie Vol. 2 - Forever Charmed) Professional Life Social Worker *''Charmed Again Part 1 - A Witch's Tail, Part 2'' Paige earns a degree in social work and begins a career at the South Bay Social Services as an assistant. She is not an official social worker, but she worked hard in the hope that one day she would become one. However, on the day she was finally promoted, she decided to quit in order to focus more on witchcraft. Though, when she got her first charge, in Sam I Am, she used being a social worker as her cover. In the Season 8 episode, The Lost Picture Show, Paige attempted to get her job as a social worker back, but she was distracted with her father returning in need of her help. Temp Worker *''Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 - Spin City'' Paige eventually decided to stop being a full time witch and started taking on temp work. In this capacity she comes across innocents to help in most of her positions.In one of her temp jobs, Paige is traumatized when her boss, Larry, is killed by demons. Her sisters try to assure her that they cannot save every innocent, but Paige is convinced that she failed to save someone she was meant to help. At Richard's suggestion, Paige summons Larry's soul. Larry reveals that he made a Faustian Deal with a demon named Zahn – Larry sold his soul to Zahn in exchange for Zahn giving him financial success. Larry insists that Paige return his soul to Zahn so that the demon does not harm his wife, but Paige is determined to save Larry. Because of lack of support from her sisters, Paige turns to Richard who encourages her to follow her instincts. Paige summons Zahn and offers him a deal: in exchange for Paige selling her soul, Zahn will release Larry into his afterlife. Before Zahn can sell Paige's soul, Richard tells Piper and Phoebe what Paige has done and they storm Zahn's auction. Piper manages to destroy Zahn's Faustian contracts which sets all of the souls he had acquired, including Paige's, free, and the sisters vanquish Zahn. Headmistress of Magic School *''Cheaper By The Coven - Scry Hard'' Realizing that there is not much excitement in her life and that Magic School was about to be closed, Paige decided to dedicate her time to saving it, as well as teaching the students the values and responsibility of magic. In doing that, the Elders had made her the headmistress of Magic School. During this time Paige had a romantic interest in Agent Kyle Brody. She had allowed him to know much about the magical world as they would exchange information about what they know so far about the Avatars. Agent Brody was killed, but Paige learned that he was okay and had become a Whitelighter when he travelled back to see her briefly.Since Paige was getting tired of being cooped up in Magic School and Leo was turned human, Piper and Phoebe thought it was a good idea that Leo took over Magic School After reclaiming it from the demon's and after doing just that the charmed ones lived happily ever after. Whitelighter *''Little Box of Horror'' - near future From season 7 on, Paige took on regular Whitelighter duties. She was sent to save a future Whitelighter who proved to be herself and one of the Elders suggested that being a Whitelighter was the separate life she was looking for. One of Paige's first charges was one who had several Whitelighters and rejected them all. She had trouble with him until she went to Leo for help and he helped her realize that she needed to connect with him as a person and not just a charge. Once she did that, he accepted her as his Whitelighter and later helped the Charmed Ones out. She and her sisters destroyed Zankou and the Nexus. The sisters "glamoured," changing their appearances, names, and lives. Normal people and demons thought they were dead. Paige's alias was Josephine "Jo" Bennet and only her loved ones can see beyond her "new look." After several episodes, the Charmed Ones, as well as Leo, reverted back to their former names and lifestyles. Paige has a charge named Billie Jenkins who is a witch with the power of telekinesis and projection (which came later). It was due to her love of Henry that she was able to access her Whitelighter healing power. After the series end, it is shown in flashforwards that Paige accepts her role as a Whitelighter, aiding many witches and future Whitelighters. Charges Over the course of the series, Paige has had charges who were either witches or future whitelighters: *Sam Wilder - her biological father and her first unofficial charge. *Mitchell Haines - her first official witch charge. *Mallory - her male witch charge from New Zealand *Joanna - her future-whitelighter charge. (lost) *Billie Jenkins - her witch charge and apprentice. *Speed - her teenage future-whitelighter charge. *Mikelle - her future-whitelighter charge. (lost) *Brent - her current charge with the power of Electrokinesis (lost) *Unknown witch (or whitelighter) in Forever Charmed Romantic Life When Paige was first introduced in the series, she had an on-again, off-again relationship with her high school sweetheart Glen Belland. Their romantic relationship was inconsistent because Glen was constantly traveling around the world at his leisure, but they always remained good friends. Glen soon found out Paige had become a witch, and even after falling victim to a spell gone awry and a demon attack, he grew to accept Paige for who she is. A year later, Glen visits Paige one last time with a new fiance. Paige was initially shocked and very jealous, but when she realized how much they loved each other, she got over her feelings and gave Glen her blessing. Paige then had a brief but passionate affair with Nate Parks. She believed the relationship was serious enough to tell him she was a witch, but she wasn't sure. So Paige cast the same truth spell on Nate that Prue cast on Andy years before. Although he reacted very positively to the news, the spell caused him to confess he had a wife and children. Paige was outraged, and as soon as the spell wore off the next day, she dumped him. During a temp job, Paige met and began dating Richard Montana, a male witch who is related to the feuding family, the Montanas. Because [Montana|Richard had a personal problem using his magic responsibly, he eventually had to bind them with a potion. Their relationship ended before it lasted a full year. Paige once created her own Mr. Right to help her relax. Unbeknownst to her, by summoning Mr. Right, an evil duplicate, Vincent, emerged. He used female demonic warriors to do his bidding by using the Charmed Ones' potions. After Mr. Right was made real and Vincent was vanquished, Mr. Right and Paige said goodbye and he left to live in the real world. Paige also had a serious relationship with FBI Agent Kyle Brody, who was obsessed with finding the Avatars and killing them for murdering his parents, a crime they evidently were innocent of. Piper and Phoebe didn't trust Kyle because of his mysterious intentions and questionable methods, but Paige became so intimate with Kyle, she sided with him on his views and went so far as to turn her back on her sisters for him. Turns out Kyle was right to mistrust the Avatars in the end. The relationship ended when Kyle was killed by the Avatar Beta, out of self-defense when he killed her. The Elders made Kyle a Whitelighter for his courage against the Avatars, and allowed him to say goodbye to Paige. After that, the pair could not be together again. If Kyle had stayed in San Francisco, mortals would know he was resurrected after his death. However, just before he left Paige, Kyle promised her that they would cross paths again someday. A year later when Paige was trying to protect a future Whitelighter, she met Henry Mitchell, her charge's parole officer. At first they seemed to have nothing in common, until Paige learned they have similar backgrounds (Paige was adopted, Henry grew up in foster care). A romance soon blossomed between them, and their relationship progressed quickly but naturally. While in a hostage situation, Paige used her Whitelighter healing powers by herself for the first time in order to save Henry from a gunshot wound, insinuating Paige indeed loved Henry. She eventually told Henry that she was a witch. Henry seems to have accepted this, understanding Paige was doing good, important things with her magic. However, nothing runs smoothly in a Halliwell's love life: a male witch named Sir Simon Marks appeared and declared that Paige was destined to marry him. Paige refused his (many) offers of marriage, saying that she was in love with Henry. Simon and Henry fought over Paige in a "duel", and Henry won (through some good old-fashioned punching), and by successfully arguing that he was the one who truly knew and loved Paige, while Simon only wanted Paige for her power and reputation. Once Simon was gone, Henry realized he was the one who truly wanted to be Paige's husband. He proposed to Paige immediately, and she accepted. Soon after, Paige and Henry were married. Their marriage will bring them a son named Henry Jr. and twin daughters. Appearance Although Paige doesn’t change her look anywhere near as often as her older sister Phoebe, her look changes quite a lot throughout the seasons of the show, and more then Piper's. Starting off the show with long dark hair and a selection of short skirts, Paige makes her most drastic change at the beginning of season 5 when a potion accidentally turns her hair red and she cuts it to a bob. She let's her hair grow longer during season 5 and colors it in a strawberry blond at the start of season 6. Later that same season (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father specifically), Paige colors her hair dark brown again and this is how it remains for the rest of the series. During season 8 she usually wears it with a loose curl. In later seasons we see Paige’s fashion sense change considerably from how it was in season 4. Particularly in seasons 7 and 8 we see Paige wearing a lot of pant suits and looking ironically more professional than she did when she had a job in her first two seasons. She also wears more clothes with lace in season 8. At the start of season 7, Paige has a tan, but near the middle of the season the tan fades away and she returns to look a little paler. Throughout all seasons, she remains to wear the same kinds of color of make up, mostly red lipstick. It is shown in Charmed Comics that Paige has dyed her hair back to being red, as seen in Season 5. Gallery Images from the TV Show Paige S4E20 01.png|link=Long Live the Queen Paige S7E01 01.png|link=A Call to Arms Paige S7E10 01.png|link=Witchness Protection Paige S7E22 01.png|link=Something Wicca This Way Goes Paige S8E20 01.png|link=Gone With the Witches Paige S8E22 01.png|link=Forever Charmed Images from the Comics Paige 005.png|link=Charmed Lives Paige 004.png|link=Charmed Lives Paige 007.png|link=No Rest for the Wicca Paige 006.png|link=No Rest for the Wicca Paige 008.png|link=Innocents Lost Paige 010.png|link=Mortal Enemies Paige 009.png|link=Mortal Enemies Paige 011.png|link=Unnatural Resources Paige 003.png|link=Morality Bites Back Paige 012.png|link=Morality Bites Back Paige 002.png|link=The Heir Up There Paige 001.png|link=The Heir Up There Paige 013.png|link=Oh, Henry Paige 014.png|link=The All or Nothing Paige 016.png|link=Three Little Wiccans Paige 015.png|link=Three Little Wiccans PaigeMatthewsComicForm.jpg ﻿ Deaths Count During the run of the series and her life as a Charmed One, Paige died 8''' times. Power Loss Counts Throughout the series and her life as a Charmed One, Paige had lost her powers '''6 times. *In The Power of Three Blondes, three witches stole the sisters' powers with a spell to steal a witch's magic. Paige presumably lost her Wiccan powers, but retained her Whitelighter powers. Paige's magical transformations Throughout the course of the series, Paige has been... Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Notable Occurrences * Paige was turned into a vampire during a struggle of power between Cole and the Queen of the Vampires. While she was a vampire, Paige displayed the standard abilities of one: She had fangs, enhanced strength, could cling to ceilings, transform into a large bat capable of flight, had enhanced hearing, and could sense the location of her prey from great distances. Also, Paige was vulnerable to sunlight and holy water, turned evil and was under the thrall of the vampire queen. Cole was able to kill the vampire queen before Paige was fully converted into a vampire, which saved Paige. * Paige was transported to the 1960s by the Go-Go boots of her maternal grandmother Penny Halliwell. She got to meet Penny's younger self and her maternal grandfather, Allen Halliwell. * Paige was turned into a nymph by two wood nymphs. * Paige and Phoebe traveled to the Parallel Universe to retrieve their Chris and Leo, until they came into battle with their evil duplicates. They combine forces to vanquish their Gideons on both sides of the universe, which ultimately falls to Good Leo. * Although all the Charmed Ones have a heightened sixth sense Paige is the one who has demonstrated this the most, next to Phoebe of course, such as in Oh My Goddess! Part 1 * Orbing was the only Whitelighter ability Paige was able to use until she started to work as a Whitelighter although she did display glamouring in season 5 before she officaly became a Whitelighter. Since then she has displayed hovering, healing, and cloaking. Etymology The name Paige is from an English surname meaning "servant, page" in Middle English. It is ultimately derived (via Old French and Italian) from Greek παιδιον (paidion) meaning "little boy". Matthews was derived from the given name Matthew. Notes * Paige's astrological sign is Leo. * Without counting baby Paige in season 5's Sand Francisco Dreamin', Paige is the only one of the sisters who has never been seen as child. * Like Phoebe and Prue, Paige went through a rebellious stage when she was a teenager, but she straightened out after her adoptive parents were killed in a car accident when she was seventeen. * Paige dyes her hair red in season 5 (which is attributed to a potion exploding in her face) and strawberry blonde in season 6, but goes to a more natural brunette at the end of season 6. Towards the end of season 6, she has long bangs which she keeps until the end of the series. * It seems Paige's natural hair color is red, as her children in the comics have red hair aswell. * In the series, we see Paige share a few similar traits with Prue, on personality, situations. They are equally stubborn, strong-willed, have issues with their respective fathers; and like Prue had disagreements with Phoebe, Paige sometimes had problems with Piper. Another trait that they share is power, as Prue had telekinesis and Paige telekinetic orbing due to her whitelighter half. They have both been in love with a police officer. * Although her primary witch power is telekinetic orbing, she has shown signs of foresight (her reading of the tarot cards before Phoebe and Cole's wedding in Marry-Go-Round) or at least good intuition (Oh My Goddess! Part 1). This display of clairvoyance/intuition may mean that some of the Charmed Ones' senses are naturally enhanced by their magic. * We never saw Paige in the Heavens and we never witnesses her saying she did or that she would orb there. But seeing as she embraced her whiteligther side and became an official whitelighter, she possibly can. * Paige hasn't been to the future. * Her past life isn't with the Warren Family. She was an evil enchantress in a past life, not in coincidence with a spell in the Book of Shadows that Paige memorized as a fairytale rhyme. Her past life could have been in a battle with a Warren witch though. * By the end of the show Paige has the most powers out of all four sisters due to her Whitelighter side. * Paige is the last Charmed One to develop a new power, although it belongs with her whitelighter side. * Paige was good in Chemistry during her high school years. (The Day The Magic Died) * Philip Lewicky was Paige's first love. He gave her a necklace in 1994. (A Paige From The Past) * Paige is a really good artist. (Muse to My Ears) * In the season eight episode, The Last Temptation of Christy, Henry reveals that Paige is ticklish on her foot, only salts her popcorn on the left side of the bag, and cries everytime she watches, "The Wizard of Oz." * Beside's Rose McGowan auditioning for the role of Paige, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Brown, Tiffani Thiessen, Soleil Moon Frye, Susan Ward and Eliza Dushku did too. Category:Magical Beings Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Witches Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Half-Whitelighters Category:Charmed Ones